Neon Genesis Evangelion - Blood War
by Alexander2
Summary: A Gundam Wing/Evangelion Crossover. 5 years have passed since Endless Waltz. A mysterious battleship and it's thought-to-be-dead commander arrive in orbit with a strange new mobile suit and it's pilot, the enigmatic Kaworu Nagisa. Their enemy: A new wave


NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: BLOOD WAR   
A NEON GENESIS EVANGELION/ GUNDAM WING CROSSOVER   
WRITTEN BY: ALEXANDER (hahale@yahoo.com) 

  
I do not own Evangelion or Gundam Wing. Evangelion belongs to Gainax, Gundam Wing to Sunsoft. I in no way mean any offence or ill will towards them or their great work.   
  
This story contains spoilers, so if you haven't seen most of Evangelion or Gundam Wing, you might want to stay away. There's likely to be tiny bits from other animes as well.   
  
  


***

  
Silently, a lone figure walked through the darkened halls of Nerv. His form allowed him to bypass any guards, his ID through any security. His station provided him all the information he wanted. With all three things, he was able to slip unimpeded towards the tool he needed. At long last, he came upon the room he had been searching for.  
  
Tabris looked into the eyes of Evangelion Unit 02. He gave a smile, and lifted off the ground. Had anyone been watching, they likely would be very suprised, seeing Tabris rise off the ground with no apparent effort. As it was, the bay was empty, most of the people gone for the night. Thus it was the perfect time for him to strike, to finish the dream. No one could stop him. He was the last and ultimate angel, the legendary angel of free will. He touched down on the Eva's shoulder, and smiled.  
  
The Evangelion's eyes glowed, and with a deep throated scream, began to move. With a massive shudder, it broke out of it's restraints, ripped the massive doors off the wall, and began walking down through the catacombs of Nerv, down towards Central Dogma. Alarms blared and the remaining personel scrambled to stop Tabris and the berserk Unit 02. Tabris payed them no mind. Deeper they went, breaching door after door, untill at last he arrived before the twin massive doors which kept the first angel Adam locked away within. With a series of punches from the Eva, the doors blew inward, opening the way to his final destination. "At last, I can come home..."  
  
Tabris hovered down from his perch on the Eva's shoulder, and looked across the vast lake of LCL to the giant impaled in the enormous cross that stood alone in the massive chamber. His eyes flashed, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. "Wait, this is....Lilith!"   
  


***

  
  
Shinji Ikari ran down the corridor down to central Dogma, through the doors destroyed by the possessed Eva. Tears streamed down his face, both horribly sad and impossibly angry. "He betrayed me. He betrayed me like my father. They've all betrayed me! I trusted him with everything! Everything!" He pushed his Evangelion, Unit 01, to greater speed. The purple giant thundered down the halls, it's demon-like head perfectly mirroring the pilot's sentiments.  
  
He keeled to a halt, looking at the scene with confusion. He moved forward, pulling out the progressive knife. Seeing the lone figure standing facing him, he swung, all his sadness and feelings of betrayal coming out at that moment. "You betrayed me! You betrayed me like my father! I thought we were friends! You're worse than my father!"   
  
To his astonishment, the orange-red ripple of an A.T. field blocked the blow several feet short of his target. Shinji recoiled in suprise. "No! You've got your own A.T. Field?!"  
  
Tabris looked at him, at the demon-face of Shinji's Eva. Seeing the boy, the angel's thoughts changed unexplainedly. With a strange calmness, he called out to the mind-rattled boy. "Of course I do, Shinji. We all do. Now, please calm down. There is no need for you to fight any longer. You won."   
  
"W-wha..." Shinji's hand slowed, stopped.   
  
"Do you see the creature on that cross?" He asked, pointing towards the white, seven-eyed giant. He knew that he could; in this place, it couldn't be missed, even if Shinji was having a complete mental breakdown. "Do you know who he is? Of course not. When would your father ever tell you anything?" Tabris frowned, wishing he could at least crack the cold hearted commander of NERV's seemingly unfazeable demeanor.  
  
"That Angel you see there is not Adam! Not as Gendo and Seele have led you all to believe... If you knew about it at all." He stopped for a moment, and finished with a whisper that only Shinji could hear. "Not as Gendo and Seele had led ME to believe..."  
  
The orange field surrounding Tabris vanished. Slowly, Eva 01 brought up it's hand. It stopped, wavering between slamming him away or pulling back.  
  
"Shinji Ikari! You will kill the Angel now." Gendo ordered, his face appearing on the room's only viewscreen. "That is your final order. Do so and you may leave."  
  
"So if I do so... I can leave you?" Shinji said, seeming hopefull. Tabris's eyes narrowed. Shinji's psyche was rattled already. If Gendo said the wrong thing...  
  
Gendo did not even make it past the "Yes." before a purple fist slammed into the screen, wrecking it.   
  
"NEVER! I'LL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN!" Shinji screamed at the useless screen. "I'LL DIE FIRST! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"   
  
Over the speakers astonished gasps and cries could be heard from the control room. From thier level of shock, it seemed quite clear at to what Shinji had done. Even Gendo's voice could be heard, more paniced now than it had ever been. Eva 01's self destruct had been activated.   
  
Suprised, Tabris turned looked at the Evangelion, which had begun to glow a bright white. Raising a arm in a poor military salute, he smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Shinji. After my failure here today...I would be glad to join you in death...with my only friend."   
  
Shinji had just enough time to gasp before the once-proud Evangelion Unit 01's core exploded, taking the final angel down with it.   
  
  


***

  
  
Well, it's not much, but it's only a setting up chapter. Don't worry, there's lots of change to come. 


End file.
